


Tacos

by Scarletbat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Its raining tacos, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Leo feels ignored so in an attempt to get his giant teddy bear to notice him he tries(and fails) to sleep with him but Frank being a nice guy tries to make it up to him.





	

Okay they were ready for anything cravings, mood swings, spontaneous flames, anything. 

 

Wrong. As. Fuck.

 

“Apparently with a spark of life came an inferno of Lust.

 

“Leo what are you doing?” Frank asked completely flustered as the son of Hephaestus nipped at his collar bone.

 

“What's it look like? I'm trying to get you to sleep with me!” Leo said and Frank choked on air, normally he'd be the first to accept Leo's offer but he was 6 months pregnant and hormonal.

 

“Firebug no get off.” Frank said sternly pushing Leo off and the Latino pouted and that quickly turned into a look of hurt.

 

“You don't want me anymore!” Leo accused and Frank sighed.

 

“Yes I do believe me I do.” Frank snorted and Leo threw a pillow at him.

 

“Then why won't you fucking touch me!” Oh shit Leo was angry and that's never good especially when he feels lonely. 

 

“Firebug ,me and Haze just wanted to make sure we didn't hurt the baby we never meant to neglect you in any way.” Frank said softly and Leo pouted

 

“It still sucks.”

 

“Don't worry I'll make it up to you.” Frank promised and Leo rolled his eyes.

 

“How you giant teddy bear?” Leo asked and Frank smiled.

 

“Tacos.”

\-----

**2 hours later**

 

Hazel was tired Reyna meant business when she said the romans were gonna work hard that day and needles to say, Hazel felt very sorry for the next fool who stole her lunch.

 

“Frankie,  Firebug I'm home!” Hazel said but when no one came she got suspicious.

 

Walking towards the bedroom Hazel raised an eyebrow at the bright light of the computer shining. 

 

_ ‘ What the… I'm the only one who uses that thing.’  _ Hazel thought and as she opened the door and smiled.

 

Leo was happily sitting on Frank's lap munching on a Taco with Jelly beans and whipped cream, it's raining tacos blaring loudly. 

 

“Maybe I need these two alone more often……” Hazel hummed until the computer suddenly burst into flames.

 

“Or not.”


End file.
